


The Unknown

by AyameSasuke



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, soon to happen in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameSasuke/pseuds/AyameSasuke
Summary: This is a true blood story Sookie has a 'baby' a couple of years before meeting Bill and the child doesn't like Bill but when another vampire appears in her mother's life she finds interest in him then someone close to him even more. Find out the rest inside.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s), Godric (True Blood)/Original Female Character(s), Sookie Stackhouse/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I have done on Wattpad and It gotten a good amount of reads and such so I decided to come on here and add it. Hope you like it!

Chloe Moretz playing as Carolyn Stackhouse

True Blood Crew playing as selfs

Allan Hyde as Godric


	2. Carolyn Stackhouse

Nickname: Callie, Little princes, Spit fire( Jason) little sook ( Tara ,Lafayette) Angie ( Sam) more to come 

Full name: Carolyn Asteria Stackhouse

Age: appears 5 but actual 3

BOD: February 10, 2005

Family: 

Mother: Sookie Stackhouse ( Alive)  
Father: Unknow ( Alive or Dead)

Uncle:

Jason Stackhouse ( Alive)

Great Grandmother:

Adele Stackhouse ( For Now)

Abilities: ( have same gifts as Sookie) can also use other elements but mostly fire, super hearing, sight etc. ( Let yo know more of her gifts later)


	3. Strange Love

Carolyn POV

I was the only student left in my class waiting for my mother Sookie to come to pick me up along with what I did today. I coloring when I heard the door open.

" Hey, sweetie ready to go." Sookie said.

" Ms.Stackhouse I have something to tell you about Carolyn." my teacher Mrs. G said. 

" Oh Okay. What happens." Sookie asked.

" Well, Carolyn had a problem with another one of the children. Apparently, he had problems at home and she told him that he needs to ' Suck it up'" she said.

" Carolyn explain." Sookie said putting her hand on her hip.

" Well, he shouldn't be scared of their new dog. He bigger than it too." I said.

" Well, honey sometimes it takes time for others. Come on." Sookie said. I nod and put my drawing and coloring book away and we leave. We then head to her job at Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

Later....

I at the bar listening in on the people then block them out and continue to eat then I color the flowers I drew then I felt Sam rub my head walking by. I notice my mom having problems blocking everyone out then she took a minute and got it in control. After a bit the phone range.

" Evening, Merlotte's...... Hey, Tara......Yeah, she's right here. (Sam hands the phone to Sookie, who is standing at the end of the bar near me who was looking down at my drawings.)

"(she put her hand up covering phone): I'm so sorry, Sam. She knows not to call me at work." She said.

"Sookie, it's ok. You don't abuse a privilege like Arlene does." Sam says. Arlene walks by.

"Hey! I heard that." She said

" Well, I wish you would hear that" He yelled.

" Please, Sam. I have kids" she said going to take her tables.

I then tune everything else out to Tara came in and gave me a side hug.

" Hey, little sook. They driving you crazy yet." She asks. I giggle and shook my head. She gets the drink I heard off the phone and sits on the other side of me.

" My life sucks." Tara said.

"Tara, don't you be feeling sorry for yourself. That's just lazy." Sookie said

" Why can't I keep a job?" tara said.

"Maybe because you can't keep your mouth shut." Sookie said.

" Bitch, who asked you?!" Then Tara winks at Sookie and smiles. 

" How are you doing, Sookie?" Sam said

"I've had better nights." Sookie said.

I block them off until I felt this void I look to see mama look at this man. I then figured out he's a vampire. I see him eyeing her then he about to look at me but I turn back around and went back to coloring.

" Oh, my God! I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire!" Mom said excitedly. 

" I think you're right." Sam said.

"Can you believe it?! Right here, in Bon Temps?! I've been waiting for this to happen since they came out of the coffin two years ago!" She said. She hurries over to the stranger's booth. 

I listen to what they were saying while drinking my juice.

"Hi, and what... what can I get for you tonight? " she said happily.

"Do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?" He said. 

" No, I'm ... I'm so sorry. Sam got some a year ago, but nobody ever ordered it, so it went bad ... you're our first ... vampire." She said then whispering the last part. I then tune out the rest until I figure mama heard what the Rattray's was thinking. Next, I know they're gone and mama ran outside.

" Tara, you know how to tend bar?" Sam said.

"No. " She said then Sam hands Tara his bar apron on his way out. 

" Fake it. " He said they ran out too. 

After a bit, they came back in and Sookie did a bit more work then we head home. When we get there I go in and rush to hug gran.

" Hey, hun. How were you'll day." she asks me and the cat Tina rubs her head on my hand. I shrugged then head upstairs letting mama tell her about the vampire. I get dressed in my pj's and goes into my room that used to be Jason's. I lay on my bad pull out books and start reading until I fall asleep. I woke up and go take a shower then get dressed in a tank and shorts and go out back for a run. 

Later...

I come back to her mama getting a tan and gran giving a hug to Uncle Jas.

" Uncle Jason." I yelled running up jumping up in his arms giving him a hug.

" Hey, you spite fire. Giving Sook any trouble." He said. I giggle and shook my head. We all went in and had sat down to eat brunch. I love when they were together bounding. After a bit, Gran came in and told us that Maudette Pickens was found dead in her apartment. I finish up my food and place my plate in the sink and ran back outside and go to the special place I made. I play with the animals that came out of hiding. I think about my dream I had about someone I couldn't really see clearly but I felt his energy in it was beautiful and clear. I pull out my books from a hidden stash in a tree.

That was a few days ago..

After a bit, I head back in to see my mom went to work and gran making dinner for us. I watch everything she does.

" Alright now go wash up so I can make you plate." She said. I node go upstairs and wash up. After a bit, I come back and we have dinner. 

" Carolyn you have been awful quiet. Are you okay child?" She said

" I'm fine gran. Just got things on my mind nothing worry about." I said after taking about out my steak and gravy with potatoes and stream beans. 

" Carolyn how do you feel about that vampire that your mother been hanging around." She asked.

" I'm okay with the thought of vampires gran but I don't trust this one. I'm happy mama got someone again she can't read. Thanks, gran the dinner was great." I said then put my plate in the sink and gave her a kiss on the cheek and head to bed. I don't trust this Compton man and I won't let him take my mother.


	4. What's been Happening

Carolyn POV

It's been too much going on. First, it was Maudette Pickens, and now Dawn dead. Uncle Jason had to go thrown back in jail then maybe the night mama meet the vamp she smelt like him and her on blood that following morning we found out the Rattray's was dead. Good, I hated them for what they thought of mama and in me. Mack was a pervert and that wife of his just ughhh. Then Bill came over and mama finally introduces us to each other.

" Bill this is my daughter Carolyn. Carolyn this is Bill." Mama said. 

" Hello aren't you beautiful how old are you." He asked. 

" thank you and I'm 11." I said.

" Very small for an 11 but you grow." He said. Then Jason and Tara had something negative to say so I left and went to bed that was a few days ago and now mama went out with him and came back piss.

" Mama you okay." I said while she put me to bed. 

" Yes, baby but you go on to sleep. Night. I love you, Callie." She said kissing my head. The next morning I go with her to work then I heard over breakfast that she didn't want to see Bill anymore. So now Sam was asking her on a date. I shook my head then continue reading a different language book. 

Later... 

That night I went with my gran to the church to help out when I meet up with mama and Sam. there was going out tonight so I am going home with gran. I sat between mama and Sam and he rubbed my head.

" Hey, Carolyn. How are you." He asked.

" I'm okay. I'm just a bit tired." I said then lay my head on mama's shoulder. I have been practicing with the abilities I have. I then listen to the bill when he went up and uncover the cross, and he then talks about the war and a tiny bit about his family. Then some others asked questions. After that I helped gran with a bit of cleaning then we head home.

When we got in I head upstairs in getting ready for bed when I hear my gran scream and someone else yelling then I smelt a lot of blood. I then start seeing what was happening I couldn't see the person's face but only that it was a male and his voice was somewhat deep and had a hood on then the imaging stop. Then I heard movement towards the stairs. I went in hiding in my closet and locked it and went and the corner. I put my hands over my mouth keep my breathing down. Then after a bit, I heard them leave. I unlock my closet and went down the other stairs that go into the kitchen then I saw her.

I haven't said anything but tears were running down my face. I wasn't scared of seeing a dead body no I'm crying because mama going to be devastated and gran didn't deserve to go that way. Then Mama came in turn on the light sliding on Gran's blood then she turns and saw her as well. I didn't say anything until Bill came then a bit after Sam than they finally saw me. 

"Oh no, Angie" Sam said softly then come pick me up and we left out the kitchen. I was crying into his shoulder until the cops and the morgue people came and he sat me and my mama's lap and she covers herself and me with the quilt. After a bit, I fell asleep and woke up the next morning and haven't said a word. I just stayed in my room looking at the people coming in then I went back to reading tuning the world out until I heard Uncle Jason truck come in then he bursts into the house into mama's room and I heard yelling after that he left not before throwing Andy to his truck. I then went back to reading. The next day was Gran funereal and I sat next to mama wearing a black dress almost like her's. She tenses up grabbing hold of Tara's hand then I look at gran's brother. I then turn back for a bit till the walls I build fell and I heard what people were thinking. Next, I hear was.

" Shut the fuck up." Mama yelled then the thoughts didn't stop so I got up and ran and hid till I know mama needed me so I went back home and sat down at the table with Gran's pie.

" Here sweetie." She said handing me a fork and putting me in her lap, and we both ate grans pie and I let mama sob, and after a bit, we both finish then She gave me a tight hug.

" I'm sorry Carolyn. I know this hurt you as it did me but I should'a been stronger and been there for ya." She said. I just node kissing her cheek and head to go take a bath and go to bed. I felt her leave out after the sun was down and go to Bill's. I fall asleep and have a dream and it's a dream about a boy but I can tell he's a vampire but still couldn't see his face. I wake up and go make brunch then I heard Jason come in then mama. I went to peep and saw him still Gran's stuff. ' My uncle on V...this family is crumbling.' I then back up and go eat my food then I heard something fall.

" You gonna sell grans jewelry." mama said. Then Jason took the grans wedding gifts and left.

She then walked in and I saw her neck. I then response 

" Honey I gotta get ready for work. Go get ready okay." She said eating what's little left then I finish up going upstairs dressing in bigger clothes seeing I grown a bit more than I was.

At Merlotte's

I eating and drawing not caring what the grown-ups had to say till Sam went off on mom for sleeping with Bill then after that three vampires came in. I tried just block one of them out until one of them notice me.

" Who are you little one?" He asked. 

" Stay away from her." Sam said but was getting press down on the bar.

" Are you trying to glamour me? It doesn't work and I'm not a oblige to tell you anything." I said feeling my body heat up. Then Bill came and disowned my mom and left with the evil vamps.

Days later...

It still too much going on. Mama thought that bill died but the other three he left with along with some fanbanger's did too. So now Arlene and Rene were going on a date and she left her kids here so we were all at the table eating pizza talking well I wasn't really I was just nodding my head. Then we had ice cream and I had gone up to bed.

There's so much going on....


	5. Plaisir D-Amour

Carolyn POV

Right now Bill wanted my mom's help well some other vampire did with money problems and she didn't want to leave me at home. So I had to come with.

" Couldn't you ask one of your friends or your brother." Bill asked driving us to this bar called Fangtasia. 

" No Bill if I could I would've. Jason, not himself at the moment, and everyone else working. I don't have any more family so she gotta be here with us." She said. I then look up to see we arrive. We all get out and walk to the door 

" Now who this little thing." A female vampire said meetings us at the door.

" This my daughter Carolyn. Say hi." Mama said. The vampire looks somewhat surprised but never showed.

" Hi. What's your name." I asked.

" Pam. I keep you in mind in my vault." She said and Bill pulled me away. 

Mom and I sit at the cocktail table and a Pam leaning against the bar with her arms folded. A very tall male vampire walks into view. 

"Pam, Longshadow, and I are partners in this club. " he said then Eric circles Sookie as he walks. I find out his name by going into mommy's head. Bill is leaning against the bar on the opposite side of the well from Pam.

"And we recently noticed that sixty-thousand dollars have gone missing from our books. And Bruce...is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him. " Eric said then stops walking by the man. I listen but read into another book on different creatures. Bruce is sitting at the same cocktail table as Sookie was and I was at another next to her's. I then hear the different people's thoughts as well then a very skinny lady.

" This is the last of our humans." Pam said.

" Hmm. Yummy." the skinny lady said to my mama. Pam seats Ginger and also puts out her cigarette. 

"Ginger. This woman has some questions for you. Now, be a good girl and answer them, will you?" Eric said. 

" Aye, aye, master." Ginger said.

Sookie reaches out for Ginger's hand, and Ginger takes her hand away. " Don't you touch me. " ginger said. 

" Hold her still. " Eric said. Pam walks up behind Ginger and places her hands on Ginger's shoulders. Sookie takes Ginger's left hand into her right.

The next thing I know the vampire behind the bar was choking my mama and then bill staked him. In she was covered in blood. Ginger screamed puked then mom was stun.

"Humans. Honestly, Bill, I don't know what you see in them" He said. Mama then went to the bathroom to clean up.

" Little human what is your name." Eric said I look up to see his beautiful ocean blue eyes.   
" This is Sookie's daughter" Bill said. 

" Hi I'm Carolyn and you are." I said asking.

" Eric Northman. Aren't you beautiful. How do you feel about death and vampires." he asked.

" I'm over it..... and vampires I'm okay with some.." I said then eyed Bill.

" Interesting. Bill my office.Now." He said giving me one more look before they leave. After mama got clean we left after Bill was done. 

Eric POV

" Pam" I said and my child came into my office.

" Yes." She said.

" Find out what you can on the child. She interesting." I said.


	6. Scratches

Carolyn POV

So Arlene's boyfriend turns out to be Drew Marshall. Who killed all them girls then tried killing mama and me. She ended up with a black and blue face and neck while I got a broken arm that healed the same day but I didn't need anyone knowing even mama. I haven't spoken since then I was scared I lose her....so I wrote everything down. When she woke up in the middle of when Rene or fucking Drew was kicking Sam I ripped into the back of his neck...I tell you the story of that another time. So now Uncle Laffy is gone god knows where. So now I was with Bill cause mama wants us to ' bound' so he showing me how to play the piano. 

" So show me what you can do." He said. I can't believe mama goes to me here being babysitting by her boyfriend. I start to play something then a redhead girl cam along with Pam, some somewhat heavy set, and Eric. I listen in on them but went back to playing the piano.

" Oh, little Stackhouse what are you doing here." Eric asked.

" Mama wanted ' us to bound'" I wrote down using quotation marks with my fingers. He chuckled then looked at me.

" What happen to your arm little one." He said.

" That crazy killer Rene or Drew broke it. It ain't a big deal." I wrote. He then went back to talking to Bill about Jessica the vampire he had to make for killing Long shadow. After that, they left. Bill then explain things to Jessica. They turn to me.

" Jessica this is Carolyn. Carolyn this is Jessica." He said.

" Why doesn't she have a scent." Jessica said then Bill turn to me then finally notice.

"...I know how to bottle it up...don't need to be eye candy like mama. Now you got a newborn in the house it be hard on Jessica. So I hope once she gets used to mama then I unbottled it little at a time." I said then he went back to saying other things then said she looked a woman of the night. He then told me to show her the bathroom. I showed her the bathroom.

" I really like you jess but don't get too attached to him..I don't trust him and I really don't think he going to put up much in teaching you but from what I have seen I might help you...oh, I really like your outfit. Don't tell him I told you this. I'm going show you how to feeds from the vein without losing control along with glamouring." I wrote in my notebook showing her and told her to write down what she wanted so Bill wouldn't hear her response.

" Really sweet. Aren't you a little young to know something like that? What's glamouring" She wrote then ran her water for the shower.

" I don't know but that outfit will work in a plan and maybe a couple more will do some good if I show you. I have to buy myself some too. You know when the time comes. Oh, glamouring is taking control of the human making them do anything or gathering information." I wrote then went back downstairs.

Now there's another killer. It was some women that gave Aunt Tara and her crazy ass mother an exorcist. In today was another one of those days mama want me and Bill to bond. He wanted to get Jess some more clothes and I said I help well more like get it myself and get me some clothes as well. I got normal clothes and mix in some ' women of the night clothing' then some formal wear. Then Eric showed up asking Bill could mama do another job for him and Dallas. Then mama went on with Jess to her old family house and a lot went down so now we was speeding down the rode.

" Bill, slow down, please. Stop this. You're scaring me." Mama said. Bill stops the car on the side of the road. Jessica is crying and I'm just irritated.

" I'm sorry. She promised she was just gonna look in the window. I know I made a mistake, but they're her family." Mama said.

" She is a vampire. She has no family." Bill said. ' Not true..She has us.' I growled a bit without knowing.

" I'm a monster, and I'm gonna be alone because of you. I hate you so fucking much." Jess said. 

" Be quiet." Bill said.

" Eat shit." Jess said.

"I said be quiet! "Bill said he then turn to mama." You undermined my authority as her maker. You risked those people's safety and your own. If I had not glamoured them within an inch of their sanity, all of our lives would have been shattered."

"I know. I'm sorry." Mama said.

"You keep saying that! And I am expected to what? Forget this ever happened? " Bill yelled for some.

" What else would you like me to say? I knew when she asked me to take her I should say no but all I could think about was Gran and what I'd get to see her again." Mama said sadly.

"That does not give you license to behave like an irresponsible child. She is a loaded gun, Sookie. Not a doll for you to dress up and play with." Bill said then mama opens the car's door "What are you doing?" Bill asked.

" Walking!" She yelled getting out of the car. Bill goes out too. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Bon Temps is nearly 20 miles away." Bill yelled.

"I'd rather walk all night than spend another second in that car with you." She said then she goes in the woods. 

Bill gets back in the car. " She wants you to go after her. And she wants you to go after her and kiss her and tell her that you love her." Jessica said. I sat back upset then I felt a tingling sensation.

Bill: She will come back. When she calms down, she will come back." He said. Then Before she screamed.

" Mama." I said in my head. In out the car running to her fast. Bill goes out of the car. In I see her scratches on her back and I smell something vile. I get down on my knees by her.

" Mama what happen." I throught our minds then Bill came and eyed me.

"Sookie! Sookie! Sookie! " Bill said then he takes her in his arms. "What did this to you? " 

"Bull... Human... I couldn't see... Bill, I can't move." She said then he gives her his blood.

" No, wait." I yelled finally speaking getting out of shock.

Mama drinks Bill's blood but she begins to cough and shake and come white liquid comes out of her mouth. 

"Sookie! " he said worriedly. Jessica arrives a bit after.

" Oh, gross."Jess said. Bill turns to Jess " Get the car, now! " he yelled.

Jess goes get the car and Bill turns to me. " What are you." He said. I didn't say anything then Jess came.

We all arrive at Fangtasia. Jessica is driving. 

"Drive straight home. " He tells us.

" I'm coming with my mother." I said.

"But I wanna go with you" Jess said.

"Fine you can come Carolyn. As your maker, I command you." Bill said.

Jessica turns back to the wheel and we get out and she leaves. Bill is carrying Mama in and I'm behind.

Bill got Eric to call some supernatural doctor to help mama and I pull my book bag off and tried to ignore my mama's screams and pain when the doctor finally came.

" No. But this poison is similar but way more efficient. I think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without testing, and we don't have that kind of time. Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing. " She said

"I will be just outside. I am so sorry. Carolyn." He said then I grab my bag and got up to follow. 

" She's running out of time, Mr. Compton." she said then mama start foaming again.

I go with Bill and Eric into Eric's office. I sit on the couch and listen in.

"Head of a bull." Eric asked 

"That's what she said. It was dark. It all happened in seconds." Bill said. 

" So you didn't see this bull man?" Eric said.

" No." Bill said.

" And you gave her your blood?" Eric said.

" It didn't work. You ever heard of anything like this? " Bill asked.

"Surprisingly, no. I thought in over a thousand years I'd seen everything there was to see." he said then Pam and Chow come in.

" Search the woods around highway 71." He said 

" He can do it. I'm wearing my favorite pumps." she said then Eric said something in Swedish

"She is extremely lazy. But loyal. How's yours? Jessica?" Eric said.

" Petulant. Dangerous. Afraid." Bill said.

" I'm glad to see you two are bonding. Being a good maker is very rewarding. " Eric said

"I have to get back to Sookie." Bill said.

After that, The Doc helped Mama and I fell asleep on the couch. I woke to yelling and heard Eric had Laffy in the basement chain up and feed on. That was a few days ago. Now mama had to help Eric with finding some vampire in Dallas and I had to go with.


End file.
